moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shedding of Veils
An eccentric ritual practiced by the elite Scarlet Crusade sect called the Hand of the Unblinded to induct new members. After undergoing the vetting process and the purification ritual, supplicants to the Hand undergo this ritual to become fully-fledged members of the order. Typically this ritual takes place in the Scarlet Monastery or the Hand's headquarters at Memorandum Keep, but it may be conducted on any consecrated ground as necessity demands. It is during this ritual that the supplicant is branded with the trademark Unblinded sigil on their palm. Physically, conducting this ritual requires ritual vestments (typically a simple white linen robe), a complex set of iron chains that binds all four limbs loosely to a weak padlock on the chest, a heavy weight of stone or iron also bound to the chains, holy water, and a special device called the Key, which appears to be a dark iron cube emblazoned with the Unblinded sigil on all sides. In terms of personnel, the ritual demands the presence of an ordained Herald of Tyr - meaning either a crusader-paladin or a member of the clergy - as well as a ranking member of the order, one of the Purifiers involved in the supplicant's purification ritual, and two warriors to act as an escort. In a pinch, the warrior escort may be dispensed with. The Ritual The Shedding of Veils demands a strict adherence to the exact words and actions dictated by tradition. These traditions are a closely guarded secret of the Hand. They are typically made known to supplicants only after they have been tested by the Purifiers. The ritual is as follows: The Supplicant is stripped for the ceremony, washed, and given simple white robes to wear to the ceremony. A complex array of chains loosely binds both legs and arms to a single lock on the chest, as well as to a weight carried behind them. The Guardians help the Supplicant prepare for this ritual however necessary. When it is time to begin, the Key will be heated and the Supplicant will be bidden to enter the place of supplication, typically a cathedral or chapel. They must carry their chains down the aisle in order to prevent the weights from damaging the floor of the holy space. The Herald will stand before the altar and behind the Key, overseeing this process. The Officer will carry the stoll and wait on the Key’s right side, five steps back. The Purifier will be unencumbered and wait on the Key’s left side, five steps back. Upon reaching the Key, the Supplicant will kneel. HERALD: “What worldly name do you bring before Tyr, supplicant?” SUPPLICANT: “My worldly name is .” HERALD: “What is it you carry?” SUPPLICANT: “I carry the weight of my sins.” HERALD: “Name your sins, supplicant.” SUPPLICANT: HERALD: “Is this so, Purifier?” PURIFIER: “It is.” HERALD: “Has the supplicant earned atonement?” PURIFIER: “He/she/they has.” HERALD: “Then you are forgiven your sins, supplicant, by the grace of Almighty Tyr. You may set down their weight.” The Supplicant sets down the weight they have been carrying – gently – at their feet. They remain kneeling. HERALD: “In what raiment do you come before us, supplicant?” SUPPLICANT: “I wear the robes of my rebirth, and bear the chains of my worldly life.” HERALD: “You have the opportunity now to free yourself of your chains. Your eyes shall be opened, and once they are opened, your eternal vigil begins. Do you understand what is being asked of you, and what is being offered?” SUPPLICANT: “I do.” HERALD: “Will you swear that you will devote yourself, in body, mind, and soul, to the service of the Light and Almighty Tyr?” SUPPLICANT: “I swear it.” HERALD: “Will you swear to obey without question the directives of those Tyr has appointed to create His new order?” SUPPLICANT: “I swear it.” HERALD: “Will you swear to defend the Light and its church at any cost?” SUPPLICANT: “I swear it.” HERALD: “Will you swear to speak only truth to the Light’s servants, and bare your soul before Its glory without reservation?” SUPPLICANT: “I swear it.” HERALD: “Will you swear to kneel to none but the Light and Its servants?” SUPPLICANT: “I swear it.” HERALD: “Will you swear to destroy, by any means at your disposal, all which is corrupt and impure in this world?” SUPPLICANT: “I swear it.” HERALD: “Will you swear that you shall die rather than forsake these vows?” SUPPLICANT: “I swear it.” HERALD: “Do you swear all this in His holy name?” SUPPLICANT: “In the name of Almighty Tyr, yes, I swear.” HERALD: “, do you accept the supplicant’s oath?” OFFICER: “I do.” HERALD: “So it is sworn, and in His holy name and the Light’s unceasing glory, I accept your oath.” The Herald will present the Key, which at this point should be heated and resting atop the Pedestal. HERALD: “Rise now, and free yourself of your worldly shackles.” The Supplicant will take the burning Key in their hand, branding their palm with the Unblinded sigil, and use the heavy metal to destroy the padlock holding their chains together. This could very well cause burns to their chest as well. When the chains fall (usually taking 2-3 hits), the Key must be placed back in the Pedestal. HERALD: “Your chains are broken, and your old life is no more!” The Herald dips their fingers in holy water and steps around the Pedestal to approach the Supplicant. They draw the holy cross of the Light on the face of the supplicant. HERALD: “By this blessed water, you are consecrated. Let the next words you speak be the name by which Tyr will recognize you in the Light’s infinite halls in the paradise to come!” SUPPLICANT: HERALD: “, today you are no longer of this world. You are reborn a child of Tyr, a warrior of the Light! Praise be to Almighty Tyr!” ALL: “Praise Him!” The Officer will now step behind the Supplicant. OFFICER: “Kneel.” The Supplicant will kneel. OFFICER: “, as a child of Tyr and warrior of the Light, I invite you to stand with your brothers and sisters in arms in perpetual crusade.” The Officer places the stoll upon the Supplicant’s shoulders. OFFICER: “With this holy covering, I name you Unblinded, and appoint you to serve faithfully and zealously in the under . Rise, and join your brothers and sisters. Your service begins now.” The Supplicant rises. The Officer steps back into their original position, then the Supplicant turns and walks with the Guardians from the hall. At this point, the Supplicant is no longer a Supplicant, but rather a full member of the order, afforded all the rights and responsibilities accorded to that position. Rejection There are two times during the ritual that one of the involved parties may reject the supplication. When asked regarding the sins and atonement of the Supplicant, the Purifier may assert that the Supplicant has not truthfully named all their sins or has not sufficiently atoned for them. If this is the case, the Herald will turn the Supplicant over to the Purifier for an additional purification ritual. When asked whether they accept the oaths of the Supplicant, the Officer may assert that they do not. They will then be asked to state their reasoning and suggest actions that the Supplicant may take to win their approval. The Herald will then release the Supplicant to do so. Challenges Recognized members of the Unblinded are welcome to attend the ritual, but they must maintain absolute silence during the ritual unless called upon. To break the silence is considered a challenge to the supplication, which demands a trial by combat. If the challenger is lucky, this shall be considered a challenge merely to the Supplicant; however, if one of the officials involved in the ceremony takes offense to the challenge, they may accept the challenge in the Supplicant's place. Combat may be to the death or to yielding. Should the challenger succeed, the Supplicant will not be welcomed into the Unblinded. Should the challenger fail, the Supplicant's ritual shall be resumed, and the challenger (if they survived) will be released to the custody of the Purifiers for punishment. Category:Hand of the Unblinded Category:Rituals